Second Cub
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ahadi stares at the small cub seeing he's weak and small. His fear rise within him wondering if he's going to live. Sure he has his oldest son who seems to care about the new member. He doesn't want to put his heart out if the small cub doesn't survive...


**Arashi: This idea came what if Ahadi does Love his youngest son but there been a reason behind it for his actions. I know there isn't much of Ahadi for information wise so it's mostly Au.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Lion King and I have no money made off this fic which all I own is my idea of how Ahadi will look like besides his mate, Uru. Though everyone has their own idea what they look like.**

Second cub?

Summary: Ahadi stares at the small cub seeing he's weak and small. His fear rise within him wondering if he's going to live. Sure he has his oldest son who seems to care about the new member. He doesn't want to put his

* * *

><p>A roar full of pain stops a pacing male which pains him not to be with his beautiful mate who seems to hold him to this world. He glance down at his son whose no older then two or three moons old gaze at him with those trusting eyes asking innocently, "Is mommy okay?"<p>

The lion ponders how to answer the question that deals with new cubs coming to the picture to the young cub. Taking a deep breath, he replies, "Yes your mother will be fine. Just this new addition is shocking to everyone especially for me, Mufasa. I wonder if it's a girl."

Mufasa grins cheekily said in response. "I don't mind if I have a sister though a brother will be nice."

Ahadi smile drops to a frown at the words of a brother. He gaze at the sky praying to the great kings his mate will be fine which he whispers softly which the golden fur cub couldn't hear him, "Please let Uru be okay and everything goes well."

Minutes pass by, getting Ahadi to tense up once more staring at the birthing cave longingly to be by Uru's side but know he can't until it's alright. He narrows his eyes seeing a silhouette heading in his direction of a mandrill shaman that's helping the birth. A sigh pass his lips which the mandrill raise a brow.

"Well how is she, Rafiki?" Ahadi ask quickly while Mufasa gaze between the two adults.

"She's fine and so is the cub," Rafiki answers with a tired smile while concern creeps in his eyes which cause the king to stiffen.

"But?"

"The second cub of the twins is a bit weaker and is unstable as the first…I'm sorry Ahadi."

Ahadi close his eyes sadly knowing he lost a cub but the twin survive which is a good thing though knowing its weak concerns him. He nods walking to the cave leaving his oldest cub with Rafiki with out saying a word to him knowing he'll follow in some time after seeing Uru. He stops by looking at the lifeless cub, carefully turning it and nudges it with his nose hoping it would move. His heart stops in his chest seeing no result at lack of movement.

'A female cub,' he thought sadly noting it remind him briefly of his mother which he pushes out of his mind. He glances at Uru finding her licking a smaller cub between her paws. His heart aches at the size of the cub not caring when Mufasa comes in follow by Rafiki to take the dead cub then leave the royal family to bond with the weak cub hoping it would survive.

"Are you alright, Uru?" the male ask his mate getting the lioness to sigh softly.

"One of the new cubs didn't make it do to the hard times we're in," Uru said in between her cleaning of her new cub then glance at her son who stares with awe looking eyes.

"What's his name?" Mufasa ask not understanding what's truly going on getting Uru to smile warmly at him.

"I'm thinking of Taka after your grandfather or was it great-grandfather on your dad's side," the brown fur lioness reply, her bright brown eyes warm with love in their depths much to her mates shock.

Ahadi stares at the small cub seeing he's weak and small. His fear rise within him wondering if he's going to live. Sure he has his oldest son who seems to care about the new member. He doesn't want to put his heart out if the small cub doesn't survive the first week of life. He shrugs upon hearing the name.

"If that's what you wish," Ahadi said coldly much to Uru's shock that turn to anger.

"What's wrong with you, Ahadi?" She asks giving her mate a dark look which his emerald green eyes seem strangely blank and voided.

"Trying not to have so much hope of Taka living his first week of life," He said shaking his head not wanting to mix his words together.

Mufasa frowns at his father leaving but not before hearing his next words that shown to his family, "I do love my new cub. I'll see if there is any meat so you can bear him milk."

The newborn cub just mews in between his mother's paws not realizing life may be a bit harder. His father trying to push his doubts of not losing him as his twin which will forever be in his mind. All what matters to the cub is the warmth of his mother and her soothing voice. One could hope the Great Kings will be willing to be kind to the small, weak cub that's second son to King Ahadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy it which I love writing. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
